Torture
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: This must be what Crucio feels like. Crack story.. Lots of crack. Warnings: A little rape like.. Also Dark, rated M for these reasons


**For Disney Character Competition** – Pascal: Loving friend of Rapunzel's. Write about a faithful animal. Alternatively write about Hedwig. Prompt: Wings

**For Number of Your Pen Name Challenge **– Hopefully you will like this Crack pairing.

**For Pick a List Competition **– Weird Pairings: Vernon Dursley and Hedwig. Real World Locations: London. Spells and Potions: Crucio.

**Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge** – Write Three Crack Pairings: one out of three

**For Non-Human Bootcamp **– Prompt #29: Thud

**A/N: **This is a little dark, and kind of… Rape like. Not usually my style, but it is what decided to come out. I used three types of writing styles in the story. Vernon's part is third Person, Hedwig's is First Person and Harry's is second Person. It probably doesn't work, or make sense, but I hope it doesn't make it too hard to read or deal with. Enjoy.

**Torture**

"But why can't she stretch her wings uncle Vernon?" Harry whined; he was worried about Hedwig couped up in her cage. Vernon snarled at the mention of that damn bird. She deserved to be couped up after what she did to him.

"I don't want you delivering letters to your wizard friends," Vernon lied, because the truth was he loved that bird, sometimes more than his own wife, but she hated him. So like all unwilling opponents she needed to be punished.

"I just think it would help keep the noise down," Harry said softly. Vernon considered this, there were times when he would feel sorry for her, couped up alone and scared, and then he would remember why she was being punished and just about explode with desire and happiness. He was in charge, and that is exactly how he liked it.

"I said no," Vernon snapped readjusting his paper to hide his shame. Now it is important to note that Vernon was not stupid. He had never been stupid, he knew that nothing physical could ever happen with Hedwig, because she was a majestic Owl. But that did not mean he did not fantasize, all he wanted was for her to like him. To let him stroke her feathers, and feed her treats out of his hand, and maybe later off his body.

"The bird should not even be in our house," Petunia scolded taking a sip of her tea. Vernon took all the effort in the world not to stare at her with anger and disgust. How dare she want his love out of the house? How dare she say such horrendous things?

This would not have happened if it weren't for Petunia. All Petunia needed to do was give in, let Vernon take charge. But no, she was an independent woman, an idol to the feminist community, she would never submit to Vernon if he locked her up. Not like Hedwig. Petunia would never obey his rules if he yelled at her. Because she was a lost cause, but helpless Hedwig was just what he needed.

Harry left the room, more than likely to go tend for the stupid bird, that did not deserve love.

…

He wandered in every midnight, the creak of the door always startled me, and the sickening feeling when his great shadow blocked the light of the doorway sets in. He was walking closer.

_Harry_, I screech loudly, but Harry can't understand me. _Harry, _I screech desperately flapping my wings in the ting space I am forced to be locked in. The man at fault walking closer to my cage, I can see and feel his excitement. He has not visited me in a week, I think he assumes it was a punishment for me, but it was a vacation, a holiday from the darkest moments I can remember.

"Hello Beautiful," he sneers, his fat fingers caressing the cage.

_Harry help me_, I cry looking over at Harry who is fast asleep. Why can't he hear me crying for his help?

"Shh," the monster soothes, but nothing can sooth me until he is gone. I flap my wings violently and the monster laughs at me. "Where are you trying to fly too?" he teases. I can feel the sickness bubbling in my stomach. Why won't he just leave me alone?

His fingers break through the cage and caresses against my feathers.

"You are such a pretty bird," he mocks his fingers digging under my feathers. I can't take it anymore; I turn sharply and bite his fingers, drawing blood. This is the final straw; I can see it in his deathly black eyes. I have crossed a line I cannot uncross.

"You will pay for that," he says softly his hand moving to my tale, and then I feel a ripping against my skin as he pulls out a feather. I try to cry for Harry but I know it is no use, he won't hear me now. The monster pulls another one and then another. I have heard of the Crucio curse, the pain it inflicts deep in your soul. I know it is not the same, but this must be what it is like, this horrible soul crushing pain.

The thud of the door signals his dismissal. Once he leaves I curl in a ball inspecting the five feathers he has pulled from me. I have to get out of here.

…..

When you wake something is not quite right, you move towards Hedwig who is still as the grave. You notice the feathers surrounding her and a white hot rage burns within you. This was not her fault; she did not pull her own feathers out in insanity. But you know that is exactly what he will say when you confront him. The horrible bastard that he is, you try to reach out and touch Hedwig, but she is damaged and scared.

"I will get you out of here," you sooth and that seems to make her a little happier. But she is broken, a shell of the Beautiful bird you once owned.

You try to soothe her, to make her understand that you are there but nothing will work until she is free. Tonight the Masons are coming, and you will find a way to escape.


End file.
